As an acceleration of computing, there is provided a hybrid package of a central processing unit (CPU) and a field-programmable gate array (FPGA).
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-215592 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-45219.